


Can’t You See

by Fanficsfan4ever



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: 30, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsfan4ever/pseuds/Fanficsfan4ever
Summary: This is UC cause we all know GH killed off a great character but oh well I love her so here it is.
Relationships: Sage Alcazar/Lucky Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Cry

The first time Lucky came across Sage she was sitting on the docks crying and when he tried to find out if she was alright all he got was a no leave her alone and she hated this town. He never in his wildest dreams thought that day he would fall for a girl who was like her but he did.


	2. Evidence

Lucky was the type of guy that looked at the evidence to things he was after all a detective. So he wanted to find what made him love and want Sage Alcazar so much but he knows he isn’t going to find one thing cause in real life the heart wants what it wants and that is just that.


	3. Funeral

The day Lorenzo Alcazar had been killed by Alexis Davis it had all but killed Sage. She didn’t know what to do with herself or who to turn to cause she didn’t have anyone to care what happened to her. At least that is what she thought till LuLu and Lucky Spencer walked into his funeral and sat down on either side of her and took her hand and showed her that she did have people who cared about her.


	4. Puppy Love

Sage was sure what she was feeling was puppy love. How can it be anything else but that? She barely knew Lucky and he wasn’t the type of guy she went for but then there was that gut feeling telling her it just might be more than puppy love.


	5. Crash (Writer’s Choice)

Sage’s car accident was scary for Lucky. He would sit at her bedside and watch her sleep knowing she was going to make it but was still going to need to be in the hospital for a few weeks. If it wasn’t Lucky with her it was LuLu and he knew his sister wouldn’t have it any other way cause Sage was her best friend. No this accident was enough to wake him up to see that there was more feelings there what he wanted to admit.


End file.
